I Am Number Eight
by thelozersquad234
Summary: This Is Jamie Johnson She is  fourteen years old and is Number Eight.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy! :) I just read the book and saw the movie (both were great!) so I decided to add my take on number 8 and who that should be.

Three Are Dead. Number four was next. They almost got him but failed. He teamed up with number six and they are searching for the rest of us. This is my story on how they found me.

I am Number 8.

"Get up!" I shot up and looked at Micheal "What?" I asked in a sharp tone. "We Have To go. They spotted you." his eyes were dark with seriousness. "Okay. But how did they find me?" I asked jumping up packing my things. "Your Long hair! You should really cut that mane of yours! God." he snapped. Micheal. My protector or whatever the hell you call them. He was thoughtful he really cared about me even if he didn't show it some times. "What What How?" I asked. "Apparently a strand of it fell out while you were bloody hanging around your friends laughing goofing like your not in danger!" he yelled. "Well excuse me for not living living the way you want me to!" I snapped. "whatever we don't have time for this out on some clothes were leaving now." I grabbed my bag and looked one last time at my room. This Would be the last time I see it. I looked at myself in the mirror. My wild blonde curls, my bright green blue eyes, and my semi pale skin. Who am I ?

I am Jamie Johnson , I'm Fourteen years old, And I am number 8.

"hey Jamie wake up we are here." I looked up at the abandoned house. It was blue. A very ugly shade of blue. It had vines running all across it. "where are we?" I asked. "Albany City, Minnesota." he said with a dull look on his face. I laughed a little. I got out the red truck and got my bag. And walked in. "okay so you go to school no activities. No debate team no soccer NOTHING!" Micheal said to me. "okay I got it..." I said. I walked up the creaking stairs to see my new room. It was blue the ugly shade of blue on the front of the house. _Perfect. _I thought laying on the bed. " I cant live this life anymore." I thought aloud.

"And what is your name sweetheart?" the lady ant the front desk asked. "um Jamie Johnson." I said quickly "okay here is your schedule and you have a nice first day." "thank you ma'am" I smiled at her and walked off.

**LATER.**

I walked to my locker and on my way home. "bye Jamie." said my new friend Maria. "bye." I said quietly and smiled at her. Then I walked down the side walk. It smelled like rain and gasoline. I put in my head phones and continued walking. I was still walking and in the corner of my eye was a blue pickup truck. It was following me. I turned around a little and saw. It was a boy driving. He had blond hair. A blonde girl next to him and then a scrawny brunette kid with a dog. I walked faster as the truck sped up. I walked so fast that I was on the verge of running. The two blonde teens got out of the car to come after me. _They must be with the enemy. _I thought. I reached in my pocket to get my daggers. My hands turned a bright blue as I was angered. I started running. They ran after me. This angered me so much I turned around and shot my bright blue daggers. They both jumped. And they looked at me in awe. I lifted both of them up but they set themselves back down. I jumped over both of their heads and ran back to the school. They ran after me. "STOP We just want to talk!" the blonde girl said. I turned around. "Talk? I'm Done fucking Talking. Every time someone wants to talk I end up moving to another state changing my name!" I snapped. My hands flashed bright blue light again as It almost hit the girl. She ran up to me and grabbed my arm twisting it back. I easily slipped out of her grip and ran home. They got in there car and drove off. I finally reached the ugly blue house. And I kicked down the door. I ran into the house. "MICHEAL I WAS JUST BLOODY ATTACKED BY THESE TWO TEENAGERS I D-" I was cut of by the sight. The two blond kids and the nerd boy the dog and Micheal were sitting at the table. "those are the teenagers that attacked me!" I explained to Micheal. "calm down there here to help... the are Numbers too."

"what?" I asked obviously confused. "Yea. I'm John... Number Four." said the tall blonde boy. "And I'm Jane... Number Six." I looked at them some more. John stuck out his had for me to shake it. I looked at his hand and shook it nervously.

"I'm Jamie... Number Eight."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay People! I have had Positive Feed Back for this story...so I Had to keep on going! :) Thanks! (and please please please Review!)

"Get in the car." "why?" I asked John. "were going to find the others. Go upstairs and get your stuff." he said softly. I got my bag (which was already packed.) and looked in the mirror one last time. Jane and John walked into my room. "Hey are you read-..." Jane trailed off. She saw John come to the mirror and look at himself with me. Jane walked over to the mirror. We all stared at ourselves. We all looked so alike. The blue green eyes, the blond hair the semi pale skin. It was so crazy that it was amusing. I laughed a little. I know they thought what I was thinking. They chuckled too. "its almost scary how we look...i hope the other three don't look like this." Jane said putting her shades on walking off. I Looked at John who smiled at number six and shook his head. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled softly at him. And we walked out the ugly blue room.

"Woa. Nice bike." I stated to Jane. "Thanks. I stole it from my 9th ex-boyfriend" she said giving a Hi my name is smart ass smile. I chuckled. "wow. You must get around." She laughed and grabbed my arm and pulled me on. "whey-what are we doing?" I asked scared. "going for a ride." she said ramming up her handle. We drove on the black pavement highway. Both are blonde bushy hair was blowing in the wind. "jump." six said quickly. "what?" "i Said Jump!" So I Did. I jumped of and landed in a perfect position. "Nice." Jane said yelling back at me. "catch me!" she yelled. I ran after the bike. I was fast but I didn't know I was this fast. I ran at super sonic speed and felt Someone behind me. "hiya." Four said running behind me. I turned to look to see Jane put her bike to the side and was running too. All ran down the highway as fast as the wind. I turned to look at them they were both smiling. "wooo! This is great!" for the first time I'm Happy. Six made me happy. Four made me happy. I finally felt like I had a place I belong to. People I can relate to. Three Numbers together. Three Numbers to get to.


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY. This is Getting Ridiculous! I have had over 19 people subscribe and favorite but NO Reviews!

Please Please Please Review! I live for them. And if I don't get Any Reviews I'm Shutting This Fanfic DOWN. (sorry I had to go there :/ )

So Review For The Next Chapter! :)

I Still love ya :)

BYEEE

-Apirl.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! Thanks for the reviews! :)

enjoy!

I Looked at Micheal. He looked at me.  
"well this is goodbye." I said trying not to cry. "don't worry kiddo I'll see you again. When there are brighter day in the universe." he said hugging me. I cried a little on his shoulder and he hugged me tighter. I let go and walked to six and four. They saw the sadness in my eyes and four put his arm around me. "its okay at least you know your protector is alive. Ours were killed." four said hugging me. So I got into Sam's truck and we road off.

John/Four's POV:

"Sam MOVE!" Jamie said trying to wiggle out of her seat. "I'm trying! The truck is to small!" Sam said struggling. "there's No Room!" she said pushing Sam into the window. "Okay That's enough!" I yelled and they both got quiet. "i swear if you guys don't shut up I'm going to turn this truck around." I yelled. "okay Gosh Calm down!" eight said patting my shoulder. She looked at Sam and Sam looked at her and they bust out laughing. "whey-whats so funny?" I asked angry. "you!" Sam said laughing harder. "you act like your are dad or something!" "shut up or ill push you out the truck!" I threatened. "okay we're sorry sir." eight said laughing a little. "I'm hungry pull over to the McDonald!" Sam said pulling on his hood. I turned to the parking lot and saw six on her bike behind us. We parked and she got off her bike and walked to me. "how was your ride?" she asked taking of her sun glasses. "next time I take your bike." she chuckled and walked inside.

"welcome to McDonald how may I help you?""yea can I get a number 4" Sam ordered. "can I have a number 3" eight said. "and can I have a big mac." we all turned to look and six. "what?" she asked "I'm hungry." we walked to a table and plotted out our strategies for finding any numbers or if we get caught in a situation. We took a walk exploring the town. I watched as eight laughed and played in the fall's warm weather. She had on a long flowing skirt as she danced around with six. Who was wearing white pants and a gray shirt. I turned to Sam who was going on about something. Everyone was happy. Everyone seem chilled. Relaxed. At ease. Sam caught up to the girls and I walked with Bernie. I turned to see a girl sitting on the bench with a guitar. She was singing this beautiful song he never heard of. It reminded him of Sarah. Oh how he missed Sarah. The way she laughed they was she smiled the way she took pictures everything. He turned to the girl. "hi." I said. "well hello" she said putting her guitar away to talk to me. "i like the song you were playing." I said sitting on the bench. "thank you I wrote it myself." she said in a kind voice. She had on a blue pants and a white shirt. She had wild blond hair like six and eight... her eyes were like mine a blue green and her skin looked like ours. _Oh Yes. _I thought. _Maybe she is one of us! She looks exactly like us! _"So um whats your name?" I asked. "Janelle." "DAMMIT ANOTHER J? REALY?" I said accidentally out loud. She looked freaked out. "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that its just...Hey Let me ask whats your favorite number?" I said. I felt six eight and Sam come behind me. "Um I don't know." she said getting suspicious. "well mine is four." I said slowly. "hers is six" I said pointing to Jane. "and hers is eight." I said pointing to Jamie. She looked at us and we all pulled out our necklaces. She gasped and pulled out hers. We looked at her. Eight stuck her hand out. "and you are?..."

"Seven"

A.N: Please Review! Love April


End file.
